Thunderstorm
by Moony3003
Summary: Hotch receives a surprise visit during a thunderstorm. Warning: Contains graphic slash. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me. Although I can dream.

* * *

Warning: Contains graphic slash (male/male sex). Don't like, please don't read.

* * *

A/N: Originally the title had a little more to do with the story but when it came to writing it, I discovered I wasn't that good at it. But I still like this. Please enjoy.

* * *

Thunderstorm

A soft sigh left Aaron Hotchner's lips as he leaned into the black leather chair, his back moulding easily against its shape. Flicking his wrist lightly, he closed his eyes as the clinking sound of the ice in his drink hit the sides. The only other sound that could be heard was the rain. As soon as he returned home to his apartment he had opened the living room window about half way. This was the most relaxing setting he'd had in a long time.

There was a thunderstorm coming and he had always loved the smell in the air just before it hit. It always brought back pleasant memories. The main one involved Haley. It hadn't been long before Jack was born. They had gone for an afternoon walk and after only half an hour a thunderstorm hit right over them. They ran for shelter and it ended up being a local run-down abandoned barn.

It was cliché and Hotch more than knew it. Those were the sorts of things that only happened in movies and novels, not real life and sometimes when he thought about it now, it didn't seem real, as though it had been a fake memory he had given himself to make everything feel better. But it wasn't.

Despite how he remembered it, those were still the sorts of memories that seemed to make every day worthwhile. A small scoff sounded under his breath as everything he felt that day came racing back; arriving at work, finding out about the new case, eventually finding the right man responsible after he'd killed a few girls and the slight adrenaline rush he felt from trying to get out of the rain. Every day was almost the same as the last. Days like he had with Haley were needed.

At the first flash of lightning, the thunder soon followed, making Hotch's head turn sharply towards the window. It had started. An almost full smile formed on his face, lighting up his features but it quickly vanished when a rapid but tentative rapping was heard at the door. It made Hotch think that the person didn't want to be noticed but at least heard.

Checking where his weapon was, Hotch got to his feet and walked towards the front door. It was almost ten. Nobody should be here right now; he had no appointments, no dates, nothing schedule with his son. Frowning in annoyance, he grabbed the cool handle and wrenched the door open a little rougher than intended.

A shaking figure cowering in the hallway made Hotch's eyes widen, as he instantly recognised who it was. "Reid?" he said slowly, clear confusion showing through. "What are you doing here?"

The young doctor shrugged slightly, not meeting his eye. His clothes were soaked through, making his pale yellow shirt transparent as well as showing his skinny, tall frame exceedingly well. The lithe man than shrugged, looking as though he wanted to do anything but talk.

"I... um... I don't..."

Knowing that he was probably freezing, Hotch took a step back and to the side, extending an inviting arm towards the young agent. "Reid, come inside and we can talk."

Reid nodded quickly, his long wet hair curtaining his face and he entered, muttering something unintelligible under his breath which Hotch didn't ask him to repeat. He was sure he could guess what it was. Taking the younger man by the arm, Hotch led him into the living room and left to get a couple towels.

When he returned he couldn't help but notice Reid was standing in the same place he had left him in. Hotch definitely knew something was wrong. He knew Reid wouldn't be here for no reason and that if it had been something small then he would have waited for a more appropriate time. And it wasn't just that. It was his behaviour. He was acting differently, seemingly more shy and uncertain than usual.

Throwing one towel onto the armchair and unfolding the other he shook it out a couple of times before approaching Reid, whose back was to him and throwing it around his shoulders. But Hotch quickly realised that maybe he should have just handed the towel to him instead. The young agent jumped in fright, hastily stepping away from him, the towel falling off him and floating the carpeted floor.

"Reid, what's wrong?" asked Hotch, bending down to pick up the towel.

Reid licked his lips quickly and wiped a few strands of wet hair off his face, his eyes rapidly searching for nothing, still avoiding his boss' questions.

"I- I'm sorry," he said quickly, moving towards the door. "I should go. I'm sorry-"

Hotch moved quicker than he thought possible and pushed the front door shut before Reid could slink through the gap, making him flinch almost violently.

"I'm not angry, Reid," said Hotch, taking hold of his arm again, trying to get some eye contact. "Look at me." But Reid still refused, his free arm shaking involuntarily at his side. "Spencer!"

The wide and frightened brown eyes finally looked up and focused on him. It was then Hotch saw a large bruise around Reid's eye which was darkening quickly. The feeling of protectiveness that he felt to all members of his team surged within him and he took a deep breath. He needed the whole story.

"Come here," said Hotch gently, forcibly pulling Reid towards the sofa and sitting him down before wrapping a towel firmly around his shoulders. Reid let out a long shaky breath and casted his eyes downward once again. The shaking soon became more prominent and Hotch knew it wasn't just about being cold anymore.

"I'm going to get you some tea. Promise me you won't leave."

Reid nodded but didn't look up. He just grabbed the sides of the towel and held it against his body firmly as though it were a lifeline. Nodding slowly, Hotch stood and went into the kitchen. As he waited for the kettle to boil, he leaned heavily against the counter. The current relationship Reid was in was toxic and he was fairly certain Reid knew it too.

Of course, it wasn't his place to tell his subordinate how to live his life and who to date but once it got to this point, he couldn't sit back and let it happened again. It was wrong. Many times, Hotch had questioned himself on why Reid stayed but deep down he knew the answer. Reid was young, naive. No matter how smart he was, it was sure he would at least once get involved in something he didn't know how to end.

With the tea made, Hotch returned to the living room. Reid was still in the same place he left him in and for some reason, it made him smile. Somehow he wished all people were as obedient as Reid, but maybe, that was the problem. Sitting down beside the young man, he handed the cup of tea over which Reid accepted with a mumble of thanks.

Holding it with both hands, Reid stared down into the contents, blinking slowly, trying to get his breathing regular again.

"Did Jake do that?"

Reid swallowed over the hard lump forming in his throat. He knew Hotch was referring to his eye. He shrugged. Words weren't needed, he was sure. It was obvious his boss already knew the answers. He just wanted them confirmed.

"Yes," said Reid almost inaudibly.

"What happened?" asked Hotch gently, eyes never leaving his subordinates face.

As Reid slowly shook his head, Hotch felt his chest constrict tightly. The tears formed in Reid's eyes and it didn't take long for them to fall. Instinctively, Hotch reached out to wipe them away but quickly pulled back, thinking the better of it. Reid appeared to have noticed nothing, allowing Hotch to feel slightly relieved.

"You must have come here for a reason," he said supportively.

"I suppose," he agreed, wiping his face.

"So, tell me what happened," said Hotch again. "You know I won't judge you."

Feeling uncertain, Reid shrugged and exhaled heavily, still keeping his eyes on the carpet. "We had a fight and... he hit me."

Hotch could tell that already. "What was the fight about?" he asked, wanting specifics.

"Jake likes me to be home at a certain time and if I'm not then to have a good reason," explained Reid, voice soft and quiet. "I told him we were working, that a case just took longer than usual and that I wanted to finish the paper work before I left. He said my excuse was weak and that he deserved a better one. I couldn't give him one and he said I was a liar and that I wasn't working. I was with someone else."

"You denied it and he hit you?"

Reid only nodded.

"Is there someone else?"

Still, Reid didn't speak, opting to only shake his head. Feeling the cup in his hands turning cold, Reid placed the untouched tea onto the coffee table but continued to stare at it as though it were the most interesting thing in the room.

"I think you should stay here tonight," said Hotch after a moment's silence. "You could have a shower and freshen up. I have a spare room you could sleep in. I'll put your clothes into the dryer so they'll be dry for tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"I don't want to be a bother," said Reid feebly.

"You are no such thing," said Hotch, his bossy-office tone clear.

It made Reid smile for the first time that night and he nodded, giving in even though he had barely fought it. After a quick tour of the apartment and a quick shower, Reid was left in the spare room dressed in a pair of Hotch's pyjama's which were much too big for him but they were warm all the same.

As he slowly walked, Reid studied the room. It was quite nice. A spacious queen-sized bed pressed against the wall, a mahogany bookcase in the corner, a desk beside it and a small bureau just near the bed, which only contained the odd shirt and pair of socks. Reid knew it was probably wrong to look but as Hotch said it was a spare room. They didn't normally contain anything that personal.

Feeling his tiredness setting in, Reid settled himself on the bed and sighed. The day had been made longer by the fact that it was still not yet over. It had been the longest one since he could last remember and part of him knew it wasn't about to get much better, especially considering the fact that he had to go back there tomorrow and face this.

As a beeping noise sounded through the quiet room, Reid jumped, startled at the sound of his phone and the loud vibration of it against the bedside table. Swallowing nervously, Reid reached out, picked up the phone and pressed the button before he could let any thoughts or feelings sink in. There were only two words:

_I'm sorry._

Reid sucked his lips into his mouth as he stared at the two small words which he knew in theory were easy but as he ran his thumb over the blue screen, he felt nothing but coldness rise up from it. Slowly, Reid went through his contact list until Jake's name popped up. He looked at the number but shaking his head, he changed his mind and placed the phone back onto the bedside table, deciding that it could all wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The clock hit three in the morning and Reid sighed as he glanced at it for what seemed like the hundredth time. Sleep eluded him. Rolling over he saw the empty space of bed beside him. Reaching an arm out, he ran his hand over the flat space. It was cold and uninviting. Sitting up half way, Reid leaned back on his hands and glanced towards the closed door. Just out there, down the hallway was Hotch.

Just thinking his name was enough to make Reid shiver in what he considered to be contented delight. The man wasn't just his boss. He sometimes liked to think he was more than that or at least could be something more. But as the thoughts of Jake came back, Reid sighed again. He was already in a relationship. One he was having trouble getting out of.

Many times before he had seen Jake jealous when it came to other men but with Hotch... with Hotch it was different. He saw the other man as a threat and had once correctly guessed at the feelings he possessed for him. Reid knew he had never really been subtle about how he felt about Hotch. He was sure other members of his team had noticed it but he was, at first, sure he had been more careful with Jake. But considering their last few fights, he was wrong. He more than knew about his feelings and currently letting himself being free at rubbing it in his face.

The blankets rustled quietly as Reid slowly and carefully got up from the bed. The door opened noiselessly and he stepped out in the hallway. It was dark but he decided not to turn on the light. Instead, he opted for running his hands down the cool wall and eventually found another doorway. He already knew it was Hotch's room. Before retiring for the night, he had made a mental image of everything. Just in case something happened.

Placing his hand on the handle, Reid paused, hesitating for a moment, wondering if he was suddenly about to go too far. Hotch was his boss. If this went wrong it could screw everything up and things might not be able to go back. Taking a deep breath, Reid turned the handle and pushed the door open. It made no sound and Reid stepped into the dark room quietly.

It was silent except for the light, regular breathing heard opposite him. Every fibre in his being told him this was wrong. He shouldn't be here, that he should go back to his room and at least try to sleep before daylight arrives but he can't. He needs to be near someone and that someone had to be the person sleeping just in front of him.

Reid knew this behaviour was unlike him and he could feel his heart pounding against his ribcage. When would he again be alone with Hotch? Perhaps there was a better way of telling him this but Reid knew when it came to things such as this he wasn't good with words. He also knew if he didn't try something now, it may never happen.

Walking to the side of the bed, Reid looked down at the sleeping form. Being closer, Reid could see his face. Hotch looked at peace when asleep. It was the most relaxed he had his boss' face since they first met. It was almost hard to believe. He knew Hotch was a serious man, tense but he was also a good man. There were many things about Hotch that made Reid want him. The fact that he was handsome was just a bonus.

Slowly, Reid shook his head and decided this could probably wait until the morning. Turning slightly, he stepped back but yelped as something suddenly grabbed him. Movement near him was clear and quick and before he could do anything the lamp on the bedside table was on and he found himself faced with Hotch, the man's strong grip holding him in place.

"Reid?" he questioned in alarm. "What are you doing?"

Reid gently tried to pull his hand from Hotch's grip but failed and shifted his weight between feet, suddenly not trusting himself enough to talk. But he knew Hotch wasn't about to let this go. He knew if someone had come into his bedroom in the middle of the night then he probably wouldn't either.

Shrugging slightly and avoiding Hotch's eye, he answered. "I don't really know. I... just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry."

Out of sheer panic, Reid yanked his wrist free and walked to the door but just as he reached it, he stopped as a familiar sound was heard. Soft, padded footsteps against the carpet followed and as an even more familiar presence was felt behind him, Reid shuddered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Holding his breath, he waited, wondering if all that he felt was about to be crushed into a million tiny pieces, impossible to put back.

"Turn around, Spencer."

Hearing his superior use his first name made the uncertain feeling travelling through him expand. He rarely heard his name from any co-worker and from the boss it was almost unheard of. Still holding the same breath, Reid turned and finally faced Hotch, fear etched into all faint lines of his face.

With his excuses at why he was really in here at the ready, Reid opened his mouth to start but stopped before he even got to the first word as Hotch appeared to be close to him. Too close. Letting go of the breath lightly, it hitched in his throat as the eyes opposite his were so close he could see the colour variations in Hotch's dark brown eyes.

"I'm no fool, Spencer."

Ever so lightly their lips touched, both of them seemingly afraid to go that little bit further. But it was Hotch who quickly gained the courage to continue with what he started and he placed a hand at the back of Reid's neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The small act alone elicited a small whimper from Reid's redden lips.

Hotch pulled away and removed his hand from Reid before walking back towards the bed, running his hands over his face vigorously. This definitely wasn't where he thought this night would end up. Sitting on the bed, Hotch had already made his decision. He looked at Reid, who was still standing beside the door, looking like a deer that was caught in the headlights. It made him smile faintly and he gestured at him to come closer.

Biting his bottom lips, Reid obeyed and on shaking legs, he walked to Hotch before plopping himself down beside his boss. Hotch shifted closer, placing an arm around Reid and burying his face in the crook of the young man's neck, kissing the soft skin several times over, loving the feel of Reid's long hair against his features. Reid hissed through his teeth and shivered in pleasure as the kisses continued.

When Hotch moved back, he looked Reid over. He was staring at the floor while his hands fidgeted with the tousled bedspread. A rush of guilt and panic rushed through Hotch's system as his own doubts about this raised its ugly head.

"Reid, we don't have to do this," he said in a comforting tone.

His young subordinate finally turned to look at him and faintly shook his head side to side slowly. "You know, the other day when I returned home I stood at the window in the living room and watched as the sun set. The horizon was just a long, pure line of orange light and I thought to myself, I'm twenty-eight years old and in an abusive relationship I can't escape from. I asked myself how long I was prepared to wait for Jake to leave or for the day that the man I really wanted told me he felt the same. But I soon realised that I couldn't wait any longer. Nothing was going to change if I did nothing."

Silence fell between them and Reid went back to looking at the floor, a flush of pink creeping onto his cheeks, showing his embarrassment. Hotch shifted closer to Reid, closing all the distance between them, watching as a breath caught in the young man's throat as their legs touched.

"Is this what Jake's jealousy was about? Me?" asked Hotch quietly.

Reid nodded. "I never told him. He guessed. And I never confirmed it for him but it didn't matter." Reid paused for a moment and when Hotch said nothing, the next words blurted. "What happens now?"

"Well, I guess you'll have to sleep with me tonight," sighed Hotch, looking away, his shoulders slumping.

As he got to his feet, his face broke out into a smile as he chuckled, enjoying the surprised, wide-eyed look from Reid. He watched as Hotch removed his loose pyjama shirt and quickly moved onto the bottoms. Reid suddenly felt dumbstruck. The more of Hotch's body that was revealed to him, the drier his mouth got and Reid swallowed hard, the dry sound echoing loudly in his ears.

When Hotch was finished with his own clothes, he moved back towards Reid who was looking him up and down, his eyes lingering on his manhood, fascinating by how hard it already was, standing proud. Reid sat perfectly still as Hotch removed the borrowed clothes and threw them onto the floor with his own.

Grabbing Reid by the arm, Hotch pulled him to his feet and threw the bedspread down towards the end, wanting to make this as easy as possible. He then easily and gently put Reid back on the bed, manoeuvring him onto his back. Hotch wasted no time in placing him on top of Reid, groaning in unison with him as their groins met.

"Are you sure about this, Spencer?"

"Yes," Reid muttered under his breath as though afraid to give consent. He knew this was technically cheating on his boyfriend but Hotch was the man he'd always wanted. He would have been a complete fool to say no.

Hotch nodded and decided to waste no more time. Supporting himself on one hand, Hotch grabbed his bottle of lube and spread it evenly across his fingers. He then moved Reid's long legs apart and gently, he pressed on finger inside Reid's body. Instantly, the young doctor tensed at the intrusion but he said nothing. This was just what he wanted. Another finger soon entered his body and Reid closed his eyes as he hissed through his teeth, forcing his body to relax.

"That's it," praised Hotch. "Just relax."

When Hotch thought Reid was prepared enough he pulled his two fingers out, chuckling at the whimper Reid gave him at the loss. He moved his hand to his groin, stroking himself a couple times, spreading a generous amount of lube over it before getting into position, his hard member pressing against Reid's entrance. And then slowly, but steadily, Hotch started to push inside the willing body.

They moaned in unison again at the pleasure sensations running through them at the intimate contact. When fully sheathed inside of Reid, Hotch stilled for a moment, allowing Reid to adjust to the invasion. After a few seconds, Hotch pulled out slowly before re-entering at the same slow pace.

Within a few short thrusts, Reid started to push back again him, telling Hotch that he wanted more. Hotch smiled and began to thrust in and out faster, burying himself deeper into the young agent each time. A high cry soon echoed through the room as Hotch found the right angle at which to hit Reid's sensitive spot and after a few more strokes of it, he knew Reid wasn't going to last much longer.

Bending down gently, Hotch pressed his lips to Reid's gain, claiming him and Reid threw his arms up and around him, holding him close. When the kiss broke, Hotch continued in his pace, the bed creaking in a rhythmic melody. Reid gasped in pleasure and wriggled lightly as a warm feeling spread throughout his abdomen.

It was then that Hotch's pace suddenly changed. He pushed into Reid's body relentlessly, hard and fast, wanting to keep the feeling just a little longer. Hotch then felt the orgasm build up inside him as he felt Reid's muscles begin to clench around him. Reaching down between them, Hotch took a firm hold of Reid's cock and stroked up and down quickly. But all of three strokes were needed before the younger man cried out as he came all over his stomach and Hotch's hand.

The feeling of Reid's climax filtered through him and along with the moans coming from his mouth, pushed Hoch over the edge, bringing his own climax home. With one final thrust, he came almost violently, spilling into Reid's body, grunting in satisfaction.

As the orgasm ended, Hotch collapsed on Reid, panting heavily and he wasn't alone. He could feel Reid's hard breaths in his ear. Not wanting to squish his subordinate, Hotch rolled off him and lay beside him on his back.

Silence fell between them and each of them were left with thoughts of what this could bring. Reid was first to break the silence. "What happens now?"

"We sleep."

"What am I going to do about Jake?"

The question was full of worry and fear, making Hotch roll onto his side and pull Reid into his arms. "I'm going to help you," said Hotch quietly, stroking Reid's long hair. "He won't lay a hand on you again. I promise."

Reid nodded against Hotch's chest but said nothing. As a single tear rolled down his cheek, Reid subtly wiped it away before settling comfortably into Hotch's arms, allowing a faint smile to appear. Those words were just what he'd always wanted to hear from Hotch. This was perfect and no matter what happened after this, nothing could change that.


End file.
